Fat Lucas
Fat Lucas was a Goalkeeper for the Swindon Town Swoodilypoopers. He took over as coach for the team when Manager John Green left.. He is about 375 lb (27 stone/ 170kg) and is known for being handsome. He is thought of one of the greatest footballers in the history of Swindon Town, despite his rating never exceeding 70/100. One of his techniques is scaring the opposition into missing the net. Lucas is one of the most loyal players. He 'bleeds Swindon red'. The Miracle of Swindon Town 'Personal Life' Lucas was born in England sometime between 1972 -1976. His main passion is football and he has always been confident in his abilities. He grew up playing alot of football and has always had a great drop kick. He used to be made fun of constantly because of his size, as he was larger than most goalkeepers, using girth over agility to save goals. He was told regularly that he couldn't be a goalkeeper because of his size. He was also did badly as a student and is not an intellectual, so when he was 16, he left school and started playing football semi-professionally in a non-league pub team. Drinking always followed games which led Lucas to have a drinking problem, which didn't help his weight. When he joined Swindon Town, he has found it difficult to cope with the pressure of being the number 1 keeper for a club. He managed to overcome his drinking problem and has remained sober for a long time. He never had a lot of close friends on the team, due to the fact that goalkeepers usually only make friends with other goalkeepers. He was beloved and respected and the anchor of the defence, but never got close to anyone. 'Football Career' Fat Lucas came up through Liverpool's youth system, but got released failry early on. When he was 16, he joined a non-league pub team. He continued in the league system and eventually made it into Swindon Town and has remained at the club as they've progresed up the leagues. During the 2011-2012 season, Lucas' skill points started to drop. This led him to ask to be on the bench in Episode 51, to let the other goalkeeper, P. Smith, to have a chance in goal as his own career was nearing its end. He came back for the 2012 F.A. Cup final against Chelsea, his last official game of the Swoodilypoopers before retirement. He scared two Chelsea Penalty Takers into missing, winning the Swoodilypoopers the 2012 F.A. Cup. He was brought back to play in the 2012 Community Shield to let the same winning side play together, but was immediately substituted to let the new keeper, Ricardo Bunsen Berna play his first game. After retirement, he went on to become the Swoodilypoopers goalkeeping coach. He coached Ricardo Bunsen Berna in the 2012 - 2013 season. He also was the substitue goal keeper, which he was reluctant to be, but agreed to do it anyway. He came out of retirement near the end of the 2012-2013 season to try and help the near relegation Swoodilypoopers to not be relegated. He came back for their match against Fulham as he was needed for his leadership skills. Unfortunately, this did not work and he gave up a vital goal to Fenerbahçe S.K., so Ricardo Bunsen Berna was brought back again. This didn't end his career, because in this game he was brought on as a forward as all the other players were tired. This was only short lived as he wasn't very good, so was quickly brought out of the game. Although in another game not long after that, all the Swoodilypoopers energy levels were in red, so Lucas and his fellow keeper, Berna, were brought out to play not in goal. This happened twice. Lucas was once again called back to play in a game against Wolverhampton in the 2013-2014 season (episode 129). This was the idea of the deputy manager for the day, Henry Green. Lucas was once again recalled for the Swoodilypoopers in the 2014 - 2015 Euro League game against SC Braga (episode 180) as L. Campunccino was tired. Lucas made a return to play when L. Campunccino was taken off the pitch in a game against Arsenal. Manager John Green was not happy with Campunccino's performance so replaced him with Lucas. He then performed exceptionally well, so was made the starting keeper, bring Lucas out of retirement. Lucas remained as goalkeeper for some time. During the 2014-2015 F.A. Cup game against Newcastle United, he let in two goals. After the match he decided to let the new keeper, Marc Andreessen, have a go in net as Lucas realised that he was old for a footballer. He also preferred being the goalkeeping coach. Lucas once again made a comeback for one more match in the 2014-15 F.A. Cup final against Chelsea so he could play one last game and as he was one of the original Swoodilypoopers. He then played in the final game of the season as he was an original Swoodilypooper. After the end of the 2014-2015 season when manager John Green left for another universe, Fat Lucas took over as manager of the Swoodilypoopers. Swoodilypoopers Strike Back 'Football Career' Lucas was seen playing for Birmingham City. Song He's big, he's wide He's always on our side, Fat Lucas, Fat Lucas. Links David Lucas at Wikipedia. David Lucas at SoFIFA. Category:Players Category:The Miracle of Swindon Town